Golden rays
by Hobbitpal
Summary: Rays of sunshine see all sorts of things in New York City...


The pale golden sun was just rising in the sky, pushing rays of warmth through the curtain and settling themselves across the couple in the bed, reminding them that it was morning and they were to get up to face the bright New York summer day.

He rolled over, trying to block the sunlight from his eyes, trying to sink back into the oblivion of sleep, to go back to the land of dreams, where he was safe from the world he saw through the eyes of his job. But it was no good, the sunlight had forced him awake, and all he could do was obey the glare and open his eyes, rubbing the last remains of sleep away, sweeping away another night's sleep.

Slowly, his eyes came into focus on the young woman laying out next to him, still asleep, her back curled into his chest, her head resting on his chest. She looked peaceful, like an angel, a halo of warm sweet summer sun highlighting her hair, which was gathered around her head in a little circle, reflecting the light so that her honey coloured hair shone like a beacon in the night, calling him on, beckoning him further into her reach.

But there was no need for a beacon, he was already in her grasp, he was already intoxicated by the love he had for her, and the love she had for him.

It had been 8 months since she had moved in with him, 4 months extra since they had first started dating, and those 12 months had been so perfect, so blissful. Sure they had had their problems, what with both of them working in law enforcement having to face people who hurt people, killed them, abused people and generally put hatred and fear into the world, but they looked out for each other, and knew that their co-workers would look out for them as well, that was the whole 'brotherhood' of law enforcement, you protected fellow officers, whether they were homicide cops, CSIs, assistant coroners, traffic wardens, you looked out for each other. It was an unspoken rule about the place.

They had also had problems about whether to tell they're co-workers, the ones that they worked with regularly, such as the Dayshift CSI team.

She had wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer, unsure of how one particular CSI would take it.

He had wanted to tell them get it over and done with, come clean so that the supervisor of the Dayshift team would stop giving him strange looks when ever he walked into the crime labs to see her.

Mac Taylor was an intelligent man, there was no doubt about it, and he was sure that Mac knew about them, that he knew the two of them were living together and that their relationship was very serious, full commitment stage serious.

Stella Bonesara-Talyor was another smart CSI, plus she was woman, which meant that she would have spotted a difference in any of her friends if they were in a relationship or not. He had not doubts that she knew, or that she had given her a little push towards him, seeing how happy they made each other, even if it was only a passing smile. Those smiles always had warmth.

Danny Messer was oblivious to everything. All he saw was _her _but _she _was taken and that was what they normally argued over, how to tell Danny, any way that they told him would cause him to feel hurt and anger that they had kept the truth from him, that he had flirted with her non stop, trying to get her to go out with him, when she was already dating someone.

Plus Danny was his closest friend, telling him the truth would undoubtedly ruin that friendship, and that was something she didn't want to risk, she didn't want to be the cause of a parting of two friends who were close.

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes just tried to keep his head in the job, on the evidence in front of him, and he didn't know if that meant that Hawkes actually knew about them, whether he had analysed the evidence that the two sides had put forward and come to some sort of a conclusion.

Either way, the team had to be told.

He smiled down at her, at her smiling lips and gently stroked her hair. The two of them had the whole day off, which was a blessing, as it meant that he didn't have to go and interview some person about some crime, and she didn't have to go and pick up fragments of things and put them back together, staring at them, hoping that the pieces would talk to her and make a whole thing.

They could (and would) just lie in bed, enjoying each other's company.

She gently opened the eyes, the sensation of someone moving her hair about stirring her out of her gentle sleep.

Her eyes fell on him and she smiled slightly, closing her heavy lids again, nestling closer to him, allowing her heat to be shared with him.

She didn't need to get up; she would just lie there, content and allow him to run his hands through her hair. She liked the feeling; it was relaxing, sleep welcoming.

As she feel back to sleep, he leant closer to her and gently whispered, nuzzling her check slightly as he did, "Mornin' Mrs. Flack."

She just smiled in her sleep.

She liked being called that, and he liked knowing that she was called that.

He closed his eyes and feel asleep again.

The sunrays moved on, leaving the happy married couple to sleep, though pausing to light up the new wedding bands on the couples fingers, sending the vow of love they had made into the already busy New York City morning.


End file.
